1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle and more particularly, to a vehicle wheel rim assembly that allows the car driver to drive the car to the car shop for receiving a repair work when the tire is damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the tire of a vehicle wheel is inflated, high-pressure air supports the tire in shape for running on the road. If a pointed body pierced the tire, the broken tire becomes unable to support the vehicle wheel for normal running on the road, and the damaged tire must be repaired immediately. However, it is dangerous if one of the wheels of a vehicle is damaged while driving at a high speed.